Star Wars:Rise of the Jedi
by The Falcon Jedi
Summary: The Jedi David Synel is discovered by Darth Vader and must escape. Lando Calrisian is in a high stakes sabacc game what's the prize? 3 characters will come together to try to defeat the empire.


Star Wars Rise of the Jedi

Dramatis Personae

 **B2-01** astromech (Droid)

 **Cyphra** Imperial Technical Doctor (Human Female)

 **Darth Vader** Sith Lord (Human Male)

 **David Synel** Rogue Jedi Knight (Human Male)

 **Greedo** Bounty Hunter (Rodian Male)

 **Inquisitor 9** Imperial Inquisitor (Bith Male)

 **Lando Calrissian** Smuggler (Human Male)

 **Tybacca** Scavenger (Wookie Male)

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…_

 _The Galaxy is in chaos with the Empire controlling the galaxy and the rebels unsuccessful in stopping the Empire._

 _The evil Sith Lord Darth Vader has located the powerful Jedi Knight David Synel on the planet of Muunilinst…._

5 bby- The Super Star Destroyer Executor

Darth Vader stared at the planet on the view screen on his super star destroyer **The** **Executor.** " Synel at last." An imperial Captain approached the Sith Lord. "Sir We have prepared your shuttle for immediate departure." Darth Vader turned around "Very well Captain." "Have the fleet patrol the system to block any escape from any ships leaving the planet." "Yes my Lord" The Sith Lord than walked to the shuttle bay. His cape flowing behind him as he walked.

On Muunilist

David Synel stared in disbelief at the imperial fleet orbiting the planet. "How did Vader find me?" He was standing in his stronghold that he had owned for 13 years. Inside were shelves of books and holodisks that he had collected the 31 years he had been alive. He then sensed something, a presence strong in the force. A black hole in the force, a force not be reckoned with, Darth Vader. David knew it was Vader because He sensed the same presence 14 years ago. Back when the Jedi were still the protectors of the Republic. Synel went downstairs where He met his longtime friend Tybacca. "Tybacca go the ship and wait for my orders!" Tybacca glowed in his language at the Jedi. "Alright I'll get the locals to safety." The Human and Wookie split up. Synel took a speeder to the city were the imperial military were attacking. Synel detached his lightsaber from his belt. His speeder swooped over an imperial At-St. He jumped off the bike flipping a couple times He landed on the top of the machine. David activated his lightsaber, the lightsaber ignited a shining blue blade. He stabbed the center of the top destroying the controls. He then jumped off the At-St. With one swoop with his lightsaber slicing the 2 legs making the At-St collapse. The Storm trooper squad nearby looked stunned to death for a second. Synel than went into his soresu stance waiting for the enemy to attack. The commander of the troops said "All troops forget the citizens focus fire on … the Jedi! The troops began firing their blasters at the Jedi Knight. David deflected everything with great proficiency. After a few short minutes the troops lay all defeated. With the Jedi crouched down facing the Commander. "Why don't you just finish the job and kill me!" The Jedi stared at his foe "I never kill the ones under influence." Synel stated. "You can go to sleep now" with the wave of his hand, the Commander fell asleep. He then rescued the citizens a couple minutes later. "Thank you" said a muun citizen "we are in your debt." "No you don't owe me anything." I do this service for free." Said the Jedi. With that he turned around and walked to his speeder. He turned on his comlink. "Tie I'm coming to the ship, get the engines started." Synel started the speeder and flew off. A couple minutes later his speeder arrived at his ship **The Defender**. Tybacca was waiting for him in the entry way. "All right Tie let's get off this rock." Tybacca growled as he went up the ladder. Synel started up the ladder but stopped. He turned around to see a powerful figure covered in darkness. Synel didn't say anything but drew his lightsaber. Vader did the same. "At last David Synel you are mine, and soon you will join your dead Jedi friends." Vader said with his dark voice. David looked at him for a couple seconds than said "Vader it's been a long time. You will find that I'm not as easy to defeat as other Jedi you've encountered in the past." "We'll see" Vader countered.

Cato Nemodia space station

"Mr. Calrissian will you place a bet?" said the server. Lando looked up from his sabacc cards and looked at the others around the table "Oh yeah."


End file.
